This Life is Crazy
by divis5
Summary: Based on the movie Yeh Jawaani he Diwani. Sakura has spent her entire life focusing on becoming a doctor until she decides to go on a trek. Alfred has done everything for his dream and this trek is just the first step. Neither realize what they have before going their separate ways. They meet years later at a friend's wedding. What will happen now? Partial Nyotalia.


**AN: This idea came to me after watching the Hindi movie Yeh Jawaani he Diwani. I'm thinking this will have four parts and I took some creative license with the plot of the film and with some of the characters. At the end of each Part, I'll post the characters included and which nations they represent. Parings are Ameripan, PruCan, DenNor, and FrUk with hints at HongIce.**

**I posted this then deleted it because I forgot to edit it. I'm reposting it with the edits.**

**I own neither Hetalia nor Yeh Jawaani he Diwani.**

* * *

**Part 1**

Sakura was never one to take many risks. That was probably why she couldn't believe she just had done this…

It all started when she had met Julia Belischmidt at the store with her mother Chun-Yan. Julia had been an old classmate who was planning on hiking through the Rockies with some friends.

That night, at dinner, her mother had been complaining about Julia's attitude, saying how disrespectful she was and how Julia was going to go nowhere in life unlike Sakura who was studying to be a doctor.

Sakura's younger siblings, Mei, Yong-Soo, and Leon snickered at their mother's ranting.

Sakura was fully fed up. She had dealt with her mother's attitude for as long as she lived and she was jealous of how Julia could live her life instead of being stifled and stuck studying all the time.

Sakura knew she wanted to become a doctor but all she ever did was study and she was tired of that.

She ended up telling her mother just that before pushing her food away and going to her room.

* * *

Alfred quietly made into his house. He entered through back door which led into the kitchen. He realized he was hungry so he got a piece of French bread from the refrigerator.

"So finally home, mon fils."

Al spun around to look at his dad. He sighed,

"Papa, what are you still doing up? You should be sleeping."

Francis fixed his gaze on his only child,

"I was just up reading for a little bit."

"You mean you were up worrying."

Al knew his father was the type of person who stayed up until he was sure his son was safe.

Francis didn't reply. Instead, he picked up a travel packet.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were going on a trek through the Rockies instead of hiking in the Bay Area like you said you were going to?"

"Probably never."

Al's stepfather, Arthur, entered the living room where Al and Francis had moved into while talking. In Arthur's hand, was a tray of tea.

"Hello to you too, Stepfather."

The sarcasm in Al's voice was unmistakable. Al sat down on the couch next to his father's favorite armchair while Francis sat on the loveseat across from him. Arthur put down the tray he was carrying on the coffee table before squeezing himself next to Francis.

Arthur looked at his stepson once before pouring all three of them a cup of tea.

Al took a sip and then scowled.

"This tea is horrible by the way."

Arthur ignored this because he had become used to Al's comments about his tea while Francis frowned at his son's disrespect.

"You do realize that we don't have as much money as your friends' families and this trip to the Rockies is outside of our price range," explained Arthur with a soft voice.

Francis chimed in with,

"Yes, and I will worry too much about my son to be okay with you going. Also, it is not like you are going to die if you do not go, oui?"

Al stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"That's just it. I need to go on this trip. I never leave California. It's always the same old places. I want to travel the world. Not just stay here in San Francisco the entire time."

"There's still the issue of money," reminded Arthur.

"Don't worry. I've saved up for this trip. You guys won't have to pay a cent."

Francis exhaled heavily,

"Fine you can go."

"Thank you so much Papa. I love you!"

Al was ecstatic as he hugged and kissed his Papa on the cheeks. He even did the same to Arthur because of how good of a mood he was in.

* * *

Sakura was studying, when she noticed that she still had the packet that Julia had left behind.

Thinking about it, a trip to the Rockies didn't sound too bad. It might help her relax and maybe even help her figure out what to do next with her life.

Sakura looked through the packet before turning on her old desktop. The computer was given to her after she entered college and her mother decided she deserved one.

She went to the website and signed up for the trip. Sakura wasn't sure what she had done but she at least she had done something.

* * *

When Chun-Yan woke up that morning, she had no idea what her eldest child had done.

She had honestly thought it was going to be a normal morning.

Chun-Yan yawned as she entered the dining area. Two of her children, Leon and Yong-Soo, were sparing in the backyard while her younger daughter, Mei, was setting the table for breakfast.

She immediately noticed that Sakura was no making breakfast like she usually did.

"Where is your sister?"

Leon and Yong-Soo stopped their spar and exchanged glances before shrugging. Mei squeaked in surprise before giving her mother a shaky smile.

"Good morning Mama. Did you sleep well?"

"Stop avoiding the question Mei."

Mei look increasingly scared and Yong-Soo avoided looking at her. It was Leon who ended up answering in his usual monotone voice.

"She wasn't in her room this morning and she left you a letter on the dining table. None of us have taken a look at it yet. Thought it would be best to wait until you came down. Can we hurry this up? I have to go bug…I mean talk to Emil later."

Chun Yan sighed heavily. Her youngest son would never change but at least he wasn't too afraid to answer her questions unlike Mei and Yong-Soo. He took after Sakura in that manner even if he was more disrespectful than his eldest sister.

She picked up the letter sitting on the table mat where Sakura usually sat.

Chun Yan read the letter out loud. It stated:

_Dear Mama,_

_Please don't be angry. I will continue my studies but I needed a change of pace. I've decided that before I settle down for good, I should have an adventure and that is what I've gone to do. Don't worry. I'll stay safe and come home soon as I am done._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

"Well I guess Sakura Nee-San finally had her rebellious phase," Leon said in his deadpan voice.

Mei frowned at him while shooting a cautious look at their mother, "Shut up Leon."

"I hope she brings back souvenirs," murmured Yong-Soo.

"My baby girl is finally growing up. I'm so proud of her. I was just waiting until she did something like this. This way she'll get it out of her system."

Chun Yan smiled. She had been expecting that something like this would happen. After all she had been very much the same at Sakura's age. She then noticed her other children gawking out her.

"Shut your mouth children. I don't need to see your tongues this early in the morning."

**End Part 1**

* * *

Sakura - Nyo Japan

Chun-Yan - Nyo China

Mei - Taiwan

Yong Soo - South Korea

Leon - Hong Kong

Alfred - America

Francis - France

Arthur - England

Julia Belischmidt - Nyo Prussia

**Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have part 2 up soon.**


End file.
